The field of the invention generally relates to an electronic control for a refrigerator, and more particularly relates to apparatus and method for imputting operational commands to such a control.
Refrigerators have been made to include electronic controls. Generally, these controls have a microprocessor on a circuit board with remote sensors such as door opening switches and thermal sensors that monitor the status of the refrigerator so as to provide a display of such as a warning to the homeowner. Further, some electronic controls provide for the imputting of electronic commands so as to alter the operation or mode of the refrigerator. For example, prior art electronic controls have included a control panel through which the operator is able to imput commands so as to make the refrigerator colder or warmer. A problem that can be encountered with such controls is that unauthorized individuals such as children can inadvertently or intentionally change the programmed parameters that determine the operating characteristics thereby placing the refrigerator into an adverse operating state. Further, if special provisions such as the input of a security code are required to enable the imputting of commands, the refrigerator control may be confusing to demonstrate in the showroom. Also, the control may be inadvertently left in the enabled state, or it may be automatically toggled to the disenabled state at an inappropriate time of training or instruction.